


輕視肉體之人

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom John Constantine, Daddy Kink, Horny John Constantine, John/OFC - Freeform, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex in a Car
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 後座的空間簡直比磨坊裡的沙發還要小，他們無法各踞兩端且肢體不接觸，他們的身軀、手臂或腿輕易地互相交纏或覆蓋，而且是用康斯坦汀渴望的方式。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 含蓄提及老康與原創角色的性關係，部分設定延伸自Hellblazer: Ashes &Dust。

 

 

 

 

　　週五傍晚，理應直射北迴歸線的陽光直射進錢德勒的計程車裡，廉價皮革坐墊連同他的嘴唇乾燥脆裂。冷氣壞了，他舉起帽簷，汗液沿著太陽穴和眉骨的輪廓淹進眼窩，壓扁在大廈之間的炙熱太陽蒸出鼻尖上的一層鹽分。他小心翼翼地踩著油門，緩緩滑進高樓帷幕間的遮蔭區，以免在瞇眼的瞬間輾過可憐的街貓。

　　約翰．康斯坦汀，他的老友，在十三號星期五堅持要往北走，錢德勒駛著小計程車，目標是城市邊緣的一間小酒吧。康斯坦汀喜歡那位塗著黑色唇彩的女酒保，或是其他的，例如廣播音響裡那些扭曲的音樂。用約翰的話來說，傾洩出微小不善、怯懦怕事的靡靡之音。

　　寄生在廣播裡的東西是個消行靈通人士，每週五都會偷偷摸摸的夾帶來自上界與下界的訊息散播在人間，尤其黑色星期五，它是個傍晚的吟唱者，唱著更多有關裂開的地獄門扉，驅魔人只要給它一些小費就可以挖到不少污泥和礦材。驅魔人會支付一個身體容器，錢德勒知道有群致命的玩意都垂涎康斯坦汀。

　　他在外面等待，向著悶熱的酷刑，融化在皮椅上等待他的朋友被 _使用完畢_ 。

 

　　「查斯，夥計，不管發生什麼你就好好待著。」他每次都這麼說，接著敲敲車頂，讓查斯看著他的風衣消失在厚重隱蔽的門內。通常康斯坦汀再次出現會是夜色降臨的時候。

　　查斯在蔭下拉起手煞車，碳酸飲料已經被烘成黏嘴的糖水，他拉開車門，越過水溝蓋看見列隊竄過的溝鼠，然後將那杯飲料倒下去。此時有位年輕人從他身邊飛奔而過。

　　「先生！先生！」有位小姐從後面高聲呼喊，氣喘吁吁，「他搶了我的包！我的——！」

　　在錢德勒還沒完整思考過康斯坦汀反覆提醒他別多管閒事的用意，他已經拔腿追了上去。

　　汗水又淌進他的眼裏，老天啊，都跑過兩個街區錢德勒才開始考慮這到底是不是個好決定，他體內的數個靈魂攪渾成一灘泥漿，他伸出手逮住那個逃跑的小子，對方厲聲呼叫：

　　「我什麼都沒做！我什麼都沒做！放手！」

　　沒有被搶的包，年輕人懷裡空蕩蕩的。揍他一拳都算浪費時間了，查斯重重地踏在磚地上往回跑，好心的結果最終落得被洗劫一空。他可能沒把門關好，就算他把車門關好了，壞掉的冷氣逼得他只能打開該死的車窗，錢德勒立刻從窗框探身去撈開放錢的抽屜，空的，當然是空的。他踹了輪胎一腳，至少佯裝被搶劫的女士沒來得及開走他的計程車。

 

 

　　「發生了啥？」康斯坦汀出現在閃閃爍爍、群蛾擁簇的路燈下，點上了今日不知道第幾根菸，查斯沒有錯過他走進酒吧時彈開菸蒂的動作。

　　「我被騙了，讓同夥有空檔偷走鈔票。」那人挑起眉毛，他接著說，「有位女士假裝被搶劫。」

　　康斯坦汀拉開一個嘲弄又裝乖的嘴角。

　　「良心，查斯，」約翰扯著他的臉上皺紋說，就像這是他最有誠意的安慰，「良心是隱藏在街頭下作的騙子。」

　　約翰把他的提包丟進後座，接著繞過車尾鑽進副駕駛的皮椅上。 _你聞起來像是喝了一品脫硫磺。_ 錢德勒的這句抱怨被他擋在舌頭後面，掛在高處的上弦又亮又利，司機翻翻眼睛。

　　對錢德勒來說小的可笑的計程車開動時，康斯坦汀叼著的菸如轟隆顫抖的排煙管，在空中拖曳出一條長長的痕跡。

 

 

　　尚未燃盡的菸被拋棄在公路上。約翰咳出了一小團熔岩似的惡臭，就夾在咽嗚和乾嘔的換氣之間。他一腳踩在前方置物櫃，肩膀往後緊緊抵著椅背，脊椎挺出彆扭的弧型，將襯衣下擺扯出褲襠露出側邊腹部，查斯就著車外的城市燈光瞥見康斯坦汀的皮膚上灼燒出手掌大小的三角印記。

　　「哈。」康斯坦汀的反應如此已算是十分慷慨。

　　英國人的臀部摔回座墊裡，暗金色的腦袋低垂端詳身上燒黑同時紅腫的皮，他嘟噥幾句將新鮮的傷口蓋上。查斯在那之前就撇開了頭，並將思緒拉離他的老友是否正承受劇烈疼痛類似的想法。

　　錢德勒厭煩這樣的氣氛而轉開廣播，康斯坦汀在右側卻立刻伸手關成靜音。接著他像隻累壞的鬥牛犬，將下巴放在窗槽上、右手垂在外邊，對每一輛超越他們的車豎起中指抗議。一路上沉默緊緊跟隨著他們，直到英國人突然撬開自己的嘴：

 

　　「我想滑進旅館的大廳，登記一間蜜月套房，」

　　「嗯？」夜晚濕熱的風從車窗灌進來緊緊纏繞著查斯覆鹽的後頸，他分不出背上發癢的汗漬和康斯坦汀言語中的暗示哪個更令他難受。「你說什麼？」

　　「蜜月套房，夠大卻又足夠煩人，總是有最離奇的壁紙被貼在裡面，」隨著他嘴唇開闔，難堪的刺鼻味傾瀉而出，混著黏糊糊的空氣滾到公路上空。

　　查斯並非出自本意卻踩深油門。

　　「噢。」

　　景色在窗外更替得越來越快。

　　「或許我會在走廊就脫掉你的褲子，讓保全透過監視器就知道有人打算弄髒地毯，」

　　「⋯⋯約翰。」

　　水泥建築和喬木樹林的輪廓在車外迅速往後方奔馳。

　　「我在該安靜低調的時候總是特別聒噪，我央求你，直到你把又燙又粗的東西塞進我嘴裡——」

　　「約翰！」

　　司機突然伸出臂膀將乘客往後壓在座墊裡，他們的頭頸因為急煞車狠狠地往前重甩，英國人差點撞上擋風玻璃。

　　「操我—— 」

　　車頭燈前出現詭譎的光點，是一隻赤狐，在康斯坦汀的穢語之後窩居在城市和郊外的四足動物奔竄無蹤。查斯把前額從腕上移開，他的右手還護著約翰，接著他扳過對方的下巴，捏著那人蓄著鬍渣的臉頰，瞧他這麼懶散又惹人厭以致嘴都不願意好好闔上。

　　「好嗎？」英國人緩緩地問。有稜有角臉頰輪廓在錢德勒的掌握中些微扭曲，眼框泛紅，瞳孔擴張成更深更黑的窪。

　　「剛才在你身體裡的是什麼？」錢德勒讓自己聽起來嚴厲又不可反抗，但是他面對的是康斯坦汀，「魅魔還是發情的夢魘？」此人偏了偏臉就把擰著他嘴角的拇指吮進唇間，舌頭捲著指關節，圈緊的嘴唇從底一路滑到指甲尖，並發出響亮的濕聲，「它還在裡面？」

　　「沒有東西在我裡面，」康斯坦汀扣住查斯的腕骨，不讓他將手抽開，「我只想要你在我 _裡面_ 。」

　　 _約翰的體內有火焰，只要在他身上放置引線，他就能起火燃燒。_  


　　錢德勒猜自己能懂澤德的意思，他的視線墜到約翰被襯衫遮掩的側腹，再回到一點也不安份的嘴，查斯抽出滿是唾液的手指，惡劣的氣味在車內漫散開來，「我拒絕。」康斯坦汀發出挫敗的咕噥。「現在你該回到床上去睡覺，而不是在路上車震。」

　　英國人鬆開姿態，似乎捕捉到他的朋友語句中的未盡之詞，典型康斯坦汀的表情爬上他的臉，屬於巧詐之人的笑容。

　　「查斯，親愛的，」他很快地瞇起雙眼、揚起嘴角，然後讓情緒不斷擴大，「你是說阻止你在車上將我操開的原因是我的生理狀況，而不是因為你不願意操開我？」

　　坐在駕駛座的高大美國人滯住了一會。「不⋯⋯」他回應，卻不是太確定自己在否定什麼。

　　「你真好，」驅魔人的雙眼和唇型幾乎與促狹的新月相契合，每個元音都發得像是一顆糖那樣圓滾滾又黏糊糊，接著他傾身，查斯像受到攻擊那樣本能往後避開，康斯坦汀停在他的耳邊。

　　「操我。」

　　此時約翰．康斯坦汀的狹窄的身板從兩個座位中間鑽到後座去，查斯直視著前方空蕩的路面聽到解開皮帶的金屬碰撞音，透過後視鏡他只能看到康斯坦汀跪在座墊上，以及他標誌的駝色風衣包裹住他，在風衣下英國人扭動胯骨將長褲褪到膝蓋。查斯關掉車頭燈，離開了駕駛位。

 

 

　　後座的空間簡直比磨坊裡的沙發還要小，他們無法各踞兩端且肢體不接觸，他們的身軀、手臂或腿輕易地互相交纏或覆蓋，而且是用康斯坦汀渴望的方式。約翰的臉頰緊緊地壓進破舊的皮革，他依舊穿著風衣，過長的下擺被撇在身體側邊，一腿跪在座位上、一腿踩在車底，將臀部展現出來。他的雙手穿過胯下，扶在大腿內側和屁股下緣，手指陷進肉裡，就為了將自己充分地打開。

　　一滴汗珠從查斯的胸線一路滑到肚臍，原先已經夠糟的空氣品質又混進了康斯坦汀的體味。沾滿口水的拇指依舊濕溜溜的，滑進約翰體內時他發出了一聲不爽的呻吟，很明顯的他在抗議他還可以容納更多，查斯的指腹撫過發燙柔軟的內裏，然後抽出來併起兩指再伸了進去。

　　他希望能在康斯坦汀的提包裡發現潤滑劑和保險套，他一邊撐開約翰一邊彎腰下去，往掉在車底的提包裡摸索。光線真是太暗了，那裡一堆裝著液體的瓶瓶罐罐，他可不希望把錯誤的魔藥倒進對方的屁股裡。英國人發出一連串含混不清的鼻音，查斯將另隻手指探進去，意外的依舊順利且仍有餘裕。

　　「這裡？」他含糊地問，然後依照康斯坦汀的希望，手指快速地抽動起來，讓那裡發出難堪的聲音。

　　「沒有、」英國人的大腿愉悅地顫抖，他任憑自己被毫無憐憫的敞開，「它只用了前面。」

　　查斯的手指離開後穴，沿著會陰滑到垂在被打開的臀部下的外生殖器，腸型的肉塊微微地充血卻力不從心，和以往勃起戳刺進查斯嘴裡的樣子相去甚遠。

　　「你鬆弛的程度是被拳頭操了吧。」他的話讓約翰發出又短又悶的笑聲。

　　「喬伊絲在上週把我照顧得很好，她有一根大雞⋯⋯」

　　康斯坦汀將句末吞了回去，因為濃密的鬍鬚及舌頭，替代了手指讓他大聲哀叫起來，好像這一切完美到可以摧毀他。查斯的汗液滴在約翰的尾椎，他舔得足夠深，約翰也足夠放鬆，他將英國人不潔的異味舔在他的背脊和臀部刺青上。查斯掏出在褲管裡腫脹發疼的性器，貼著約翰潮濕大腿，他又往提包裡找尋保險套，不顧那人對陰莖或是手指或是任何可以填滿他的東西的央求。

　　「別管、操他媽的⋯⋯使用我，求你。」查斯將伸過來握住他下體的手扳開反折在後腰，壓低康斯坦汀讓他的腹部貼在皮座墊上卻依然撅著屁股。最後他從了約翰，停止尋找可以避免他們一起染病的套子，往前挪動膝蓋將陰莖貼在他的臀縫。

 

　　康斯坦汀的肩胛發出勞損的噼啪聲，自由的手往後抓著查斯的大腿將他拉近。英國人無理取鬧地發出抽噎的啜泣，好像因為沒有東西填滿他就會失去他應有的功能，查斯突然深深地掐緊他的大腿根部，無語卻強硬的要求他停止。直到約翰艱難的在座椅上喘息，領帶、襯衫和風衣無一倖免的凌亂，他迎來他想要的，錢德勒的性器毫無阻礙地戳進他的身軀，直抵令他眼冒金星的那一點。

　　「⋯⋯爹地喜歡乖男孩。」

　　他低喃，並在對方的掌握中小心翼翼的晃動臀部，測試錢德勒允許他在多少範圍內自慰。康斯坦汀閉上嘴，擠壓著身後的陰莖，感受著錢德勒的命令，他希望他停下他就停下；他希望他深入，他就往後直到頂到腹部的毛髮；他希望他離開，他就往前挪僅留住前端；他希望他等待，他就趴回座墊上等他發落，並在查斯回到他身體裡時發出感謝的呻吟。

　　約翰的身體熱的令人難受。悶熱的氣候、噁心的味道、緊追不捨的黏膩空氣，還有約翰飢渴的性慾、假裝出來的眼淚和乖巧，以及妓女一樣樂於服務的屁股，都讓查斯不悅。括約肌和內壁緊緊吸著他，莫名的怒意使他握著約翰的胯骨，在陰莖上粗魯的擺弄那人的臀部， _使用他_ ，卻也順了康斯坦汀的意。計程車嘰嘰嘎嘎的發出噪音，和英國人一樣吵。

 

　　查斯放開康斯坦汀的同時抽出自己，約翰被推到車門上，差點被脫到膝窩的褲子絆倒，接著疑惑地轉頭過來，看錢德勒試著把硬著的老二塞回褲襠裡。他搶先握住戳在空氣中的性器，由下往上，擼動一次。

　　「你該不會是想逃走？」

　　「沒心情了。」

　　「你真失禮。」約翰的表情卻一點都沒有被冒犯的樣子，查斯在他低頭含住自己前擋住他，換來一個不善的眼神。

　　「你想做什麼？」

　　「含你的屌。」

　　「然後呢？」

　　「讓你高潮。」他補了一句，「我會一滴不漏。」

　　查斯的手指埋進金髮裡，看著康斯坦汀垂下臉，伸出舌頭，謹慎地舔他。頂部被他吮進口裡，發出嘖嘖水聲，然後往下，英國人搖晃腦袋，找到一個讓陰莖可以好好嵌入咽喉的角度，喉嚨發出窒息的咽音；他的鼻尖埋進查斯的陰毛，約翰的鬍髭摩擦到他的陰囊。這持續了幾秒，查斯收緊手指提起埋在腿間的頭顱，康斯坦汀泛濫成災的嘴在腹股溝留下一片濡濕。

　　他離開座位，滑到查斯和前座的空隙之間，被更狹小的空間範圍限制著。他再次低頭，並一點也不在意弄出多大的聲響。錢德勒的大腿和小腹在嘴唇圈至根部時劇烈顫抖，他的手指節揪緊英國人汗濕的頭髮，任他帶領滿潮的界線逼近，貼在下體的粗糙舌尖從底游移至頂端的裂孔，後退時牽出前液和唾沫，康斯坦汀抬起黑淵似的雙眼、張開如地獄深坑般的口。

 

　　瀕臨的射精或許不源自那些撫摸或舔吮，而是他等待的姿勢。他等待被傷害，雙膝跪地握著一個男人的陽具或是一根短馬鞭，那會在他身上留下傷痕，卻能彌補某處晦暗的缺憾。俱樂部的喬伊絲讓康斯坦汀的背和臀肌流血，然後一邊抽他兜裡的絲卡一邊打電話給查斯，那位女士堅持叫忠心的錢德勒是強尼的男朋友，因為她不想多花精神知道他們錯綜複雜的關係。

　　「下次把強尼操得更深一些。」她的唇間吐出專屬康斯坦汀的菸味，幫助查斯把約翰塞進計程車後座，好像只要查斯把英國人照顧好了，他就不會放任自己無底的慾望在社會邊緣恣意蔓延。查斯拒絕，每次都會，但是喬伊絲總是假裝沒聽見。

　　雙膝著地的康斯坦汀敞開著。一團熱辣的溫度包圍查斯粗糙的手和陰莖，他繃緊、顫抖、高潮。對準長在約翰臉上的洞，鹹腥的體液被擠進去，一點不差地落在舌根後面。接著那濕糊糊的洞輕輕闔起，他滑動喉結，混著糟糕的氣息和熱意嚥了下，然後伸出舌頭清理查斯的陰莖，甚至沒弄髒臉。

 

 

 

　　查斯被自己的汗水浸濕，同時身邊所有狀況都徹底的一團亂。

　　他鬆開在約翰腦袋上的手指，英國人讓臉頰貼在查斯的膝蓋上，露出懶散卻心滿意足的表情。查斯整理好自己，接著解開康斯坦汀的領帶、將他的手臂從風衣解放出來。約翰依然蜷在原地，靠著查斯的腿開始反胃，一波又一波的惡味被咳出來，然後他急忙打開車門，趴在邊上嘔吐。

　　有鑒於剛剛他吞的東西所以這也是情理之中。查斯拍著康斯坦汀潮濕的後背，鼓勵他把吃進去的玩意兒吐乾淨。

　　然後約翰停滯了一會。就算在光線不足的夜中查斯也看見了，瘴氣和烏黑的黏液從他大張的嘴裡冒出來，然後是一大團像是裹著廢油的肉塊尖叫著掉到柏油路上。那東西像壞掉的磁帶一樣嘰嘰咆哮，冒著星點火光逃離康斯坦汀，驅魔人將唇邊的髒污擦在袖口，接著伸出右手，掌心朝外，咒文連貫的掉出他的嘴角。那東西劇烈地扭曲起來，尖叫的音頻幾乎要撕裂生物的聽覺能力，驅魔人在咒文的末尾收起手掌。

　　霎時它蒸發在又黏又稠的空氣中。

　　康斯坦汀重重的嘆息，又往車外咳出一些唾沫。他累壞了。查斯把雙手從耳朵上拿開，約翰有氣無力地支起身體坐在腳踝上，他拍拍司機的大腿。

　　「這跟你的精液沒關係，夥計。」對查斯來說還勉強稱得上是一句安慰。

　　「現在是什麼狀況？」

　　「把一個雜碎送回老家。」

　　「那東西一直在你身體裡？」

　　「如果你在意，是啊。」康斯坦汀皺起臉，艱難地爬上座位倒在他的老友身邊。

　　「約翰。」查斯又換上了他嚴厲的態度。

　　「你操的人百分之百是我，老天啊，除了我之外誰還會這麼費盡力氣的求你操。」英國人扭動身子，把鬆垮垮的褲頭往上提遮住臀部，就躺在他自己的風衣上。查斯再次扳住襯衫下的手臂將他翻坐起來，約翰又睏又覺得查斯煩人，他身上的硫磺味已經消失了。「我把它關在一間小房間裡，它剛剛整個過程都在場。」

　　「這是驅魔儀式的一部分？連同性交？」

　　「啥？要是幹人可以成為驅魔的一部分那我豈不是樂壞了，不、不，夥計，」他用髒兮兮的手指揉眼睛，錢德勒阻止了那隻手，「我在羞辱它，就像它在酒吧裡做的一樣。」

　　「喔，它把你關在小房間裡？」

　　「它不只把我關在小房間裡逼我看著，用我的屌操了酒保，還在撞球桌上把我榨乾，」康斯坦汀暗金色腦袋低垂，查斯又注意到敞開褲鏈底下委靡的陰莖，「真他媽的讓我火大啊，兄弟。」

　　他拉起襯衫下擺，原先在哪裡的灼燒三角痕跡慢慢變淡，「你瞧它多弱，它沒辦法在宿主身上留下永久印記。」

　　查斯的手掌平貼在約翰的下腹，接近鼠蹊，英國人抬起臉，露出整個晚上最近似害臊的情緒。「呃？」他問，如果這算是個問句。

　　「你剛剛沒有高潮。」

　　「欸，」那個小小的、意料之外的害羞消失了，約翰將雙手摟在查斯的後頸，拉進兩人的距離，「剛剛很讚，在我擁有的經驗中算得上前十⋯⋯前五好的了，我猜，」他轉轉眼睛，就像他經驗太多而他根本沒法記得，「如果你現在用皮帶抽我的大腿內側，我敢說我一定會馬上爽到哭出來，可是你不會，就算你生氣我利用你。」

　　康斯坦汀拍了拍他心臟的位置，給他一個潮濕的吻，落在眼睛旁邊，然後躺回風衣上，挪了舒服的位置輕聲呼嚕著。

 

 

　　錢德勒回到駕駛座，時間已經超過凌晨，他發動引擎，用後視鏡確定約翰好好的在後座打盹。沈默和悶熱再次籠罩計程車，他突然可以清楚意識到體內那推混濁的靈魂虛弱的刨抓他的腦子，空蕩的錢箱在旁邊因為巔坡抖動著。

　　「⋯⋯查斯，」約翰突然開口，在後視鏡中像是因為淺眠喃喃囈語，「我們之中只有我是個混蛋就夠了。」

　　 _好吧。_  


　　方向盤打了個左旋，計程車駛離平整的柏油道路，森林友善地迎接歸來的驅魔人，樹群溫柔的幫他們遮住彎勾的上弦月。車停在磨坊前，查斯替康斯坦汀收拾好提包，連同風衣和領帶塞進他懷裡，約翰走路的姿勢真詭異，踉踉蹌蹌的如喝醉一般。

　　錢德勒待在原地，直到確定康斯坦汀開門進到磨坊裡，假設英國人會好好睡一覺而不會幹些蠢事才離開。澤德說他神經兮兮的，怕約翰突然哪天把自己搞死了之後他不知道該拿身體裡那些亡者靈魂怎麼辦，說得好像他們欠彼此都還不夠多似的。

　　 _好吧。_ 查斯在心底重複。計程車重新開進城裡。至少他知道他的下一步是把車裡的冷氣修好，然後盡可能的讓康斯坦汀離地獄遠些。

 

 

 


End file.
